1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key blank selecting assistance device, and more particularly to a key blank selector that facilitates key blank selection and is simple in structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Keys are used to actuate and open locks that comprise tumblers corresponding to bittings of the key.
Most users of keys have duplicates made in case keys are lost. Generally, a key duplicate is manufactured following process including: selecting a specific key blank, forming bittings on the key blank according to the mother key, and grinding a ragged edge of the key blank.
Said key blanks are in various types and have different specific cross sectional profiles. With reference to FIGS. 7 to 10, a key blank (80) may a variety of cross sectional profiles (81A) (81B) (81C), to generate more complex combinations and improve security by preventing easy copying. However, this increases difficulty for locksmiths to find a correct key blank, since key blank selection is normally performed solely by the eye. This may lead to misjudgment and incorrect copies to be made, thereby inconveniencing customers and creating material wastage.
The present invention therefore provides a key blank selector to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.